Akame Ga Kill: Twilight Devil
by Shadow Is A Slave To Kurumi
Summary: Mika (oc) and Koneko, both bother and sister, get transported to a new world
1. Chapter 1

**Prologe**

Third POV

Mikaela Toujou or better known as Mika the Twilight devil who is a nekomata just like his younger sister Koneko. They both get along sometimes but sometimes they argue and fight.

Mikaela had ebony wavy but spiky hair that goes down (Combination of Mikaela Hyakuya, and Roxas' hair) his eyes were two different colors, his left eye was a deep ocean blue that sparkles, and on the right eye was a maroon red color that shines. He also wears a black short sleeve zip up hoodie that is gray in the hood part the length goes to half of his ass, while a purple shirt goes down to his thighs.

Mika also wears black skinny jeans, with two chains on each of his side, and also wears black vans. Mikaela also has black cat ears sticking out from his head that some people particularly other devils find cute, he also pants his nails in a checker pattern of white and black. Mika was 5'6. Mika also has two cat fangs on his teeth.

Mikaela's sister Koneko Toujou looks like this

(Only for people who haven't seen highschool dxd) her hair can get longer and her cat ears can show if she's in nekomata form.

Mika's POV

I was laying in bed waiting for my sister Koneko to come home. I didn't need a master since I was a high ranking devil on the same level as Rias maybe even higher, and plus I can transform into a cat at will just like Koneko so we can confuse, sneak passed someone or get information from them, I also got my combat skills from Dante and Genesis, along with getting every other skill from Sebastian, so I guess you can say I'm one hell of cook hahaha

... It was funny in my head.

I was thinking maybe I should ask Rias to be one of her servants so I can at least spend more time with my sister since we don't spend much time with each other after our older sister Kuroka left, I wasn't a stray, since I'm a king piece but I wouldn't mind being anything else so I can at least spend more time with my sister or be able to make friends.

I always try to make friend, but they stop wanting to be my friend the moment they see my cat ears, I even try to hide them in a beanie or in my hair but they still eventually see it and stop talking to me. I have Dante, and Sebastian as friends but their usually busy with their jobs.

I then hear Koneko come in, along with hearing other voices, which I remember would be Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Asia, strange usually I would hear Issei but I...

"I have arrived to the party!" I hear Issei yell, well never mind about him not showing up...

That's when I hear Koneko opening the door into my room walking but stops as she reaches my bed. "Mika, Rias wants to talk to you!" I hear Koneko tell me. "Alright, send her in here!" I tell her, she nodded and walked out of the room. I put my hands my behind my head and look up at the ceiling. After a few seconds I hear Rias walk in and close the door. I look over at her, and sit up from my bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" I question her. Kinda curious why me.

"Well its more of a question, but would you want to become one of my pieces, I know your a king piece same as me, but I asked my father and he said its allowed as long as we don't both participate in the rating games together since we're gonna be on the same team!" I hear Rias say, I was stunned by the question. I see her smiling knowing I would except the offer.

"Yes, I would be glad to join!" I told Rias with a childish smile on my face. I see her smile, she then grabs me and drags me to the living room, seeing everyone sitting looking at me.

I then felt Rias put her arm around my shoulder. "Everyone from now on Koneko's brother Mikaela Toujou will be apart of team Rias Gremory!" I hear Rias say which made Issei spit out his is drink, and the rest of the occult club look at her in shock.

"Ms. President is it even aloud to have two kings on a team?" I hear Akeno ask Rias. "Yes its allowed, i asked my father and he said its allowed as long as only me and him don't participate in the rating games at together since we're on the same team!" I hear Rias state, which made me happy knowing I'll be able to hangout with my sister more, and make friends, I also saw Koneko giving a small smile.

"Well Mika, welcome to the team of Rias Gremory!" I hear state as we shook hands. "Its a pleasure to be able to join!" I told her as we separated our hands.

"Alright lets head to the occult club for our meeting!" I hear Rias say as we leave towards the occult club.

Akame's POV

I was in the kitchen cooking food for all the night raid members, most of them look really hungry so I made a bit more then usual, as I finally finish cooking, I give everyone their plate.

"Its delicious Akame!" I hear Leone say as she scarfs her food down. "You really out done yourself this Akame!" I hear Lubbock say as he scarfs his food down. Then I see Sheele, Mine, Bulat, and Boss scarf their food down, as I also scarf my food down.

"Hey Bulat, I'm gonna be gone for a bit so your in charge!" I hear boss Najenda tell Bulat. "You can't count on me!" I hear Bulat say as he gives a thumbs up and a large smile.

"Alright, well I'll see you guys later then!" I hear boss tell us. "Later boss!" We all said in a unison.

Everyone went to bed except me, Leone, Lubbock, and Bulat. Bulat was working out, Lubbock was working on his strings as me and Leone just talked for a bit.

"Hey Leone do you think the boss, will come back with a new recruit possibly a cute boy?" I hear Leone giggle at her question. "Maybe, I don't think she would try and recruit a member without telling us!" I told Leone as we see Lubbock walk towards us. "Sup Ladies need me in your harem?" I hear Lubbock say as he receives a punch to the face by Leone.

"I'm gonna go take a bath, later Akame!" I hear Leone say as she starts to walk away. "Oh, and Lubbock, if I see you peeping I will break your arm got it?" I hear tell Lubbock in a threatening tone. I see Lubbock nod in agreement.

Lubbock heads towards his room, as well as I do, to go to sleep.

Times skip by Chibi Mikaela licking a bowl of milk as his cat ears show

Leone's POV

This bath feels so nice, I wish Akame could've came with me so I wouldn't be alone, but it was also strange, I saw a bright light emanate high in the sky, then, and I think I saw two people fall. I told Bulat about it since he was the only one up probably.

We even checked it out but found nothing, not even a crater, but he also saw the light and those two people fall. Hopefully they're alright, we'll have everyone search for them tomorrow.

I then hear the bushes move, I turn quickly and got ready for a fight. But what came out of the bush was a ebony hair cat, with two different eye colors, its left eye was deep ocean blue, while its right eye was maroon red. I then see a white hair cat with gold eyes approach me along with the ebony hair cat.

The ebony cat, jumped up and cuddles with my boobs. I wonder what its thinking, I then see the white hair cat look at the black hair cat with disappointment.

Third POV

"Boooooobs" the ebony hair cat thought in its head, as the white hair cat just looks at him in disappointment.

"Wow my brother is such a perv" the white hair cat thought as she waits for him to go into human form to kick his teeth in.

Leone's POV

I'm gonna bring them with me. "I'm gonna name you Colors since you have two color eyes!" I told the ebony cat now named Colors, "and I'll name you um Neko!" I told the white hair cat now named Neko, I picked them noticing Colors is a male, and Neko is a female.

I got dressed and carried them towards Night Raid base.

Time skip by Chibi cat Mika cuddling with Chibi Akame

as I made it back, i saw Lubbock going into the kitchen, I walk faster towards him.

"Hey Lubbock, look at two new additions to Night Raid!" I told him, as I showed him Colors and Neko. I looked at Colors with awe.

"Holy crap his eyes are two different colors!" I hear Lubbock tell me. And looked at Neko with amazement also. "Her eyes are gold that so awesome!" I hear Lubbock say out loud.

I then hear someone walk towards us, that's when I saw Akame. "Hey Akame look at the new recruits!" I told her as I hold out Colors and Neko.

She looked in awe by Colors' eyes, and also in Neko's eyes. She grabbed Colors and held him tight. "can he sleep with me?" I hear Akame ask, as I see Colors cuddling with Akame. I nod "his name is Colors cause of his eyes!" I told her as I go towards my room with Neko.

I lay down with Neko, before falling asleep. "Goodnight Neko!" I told her before falling asleep.

Akame's POV

I walk into my room with Colors, he won't stop rubbing his head on my boobs. I think he rubbing his scent on me.

I eventually lay down with Colors who is cuddling close falling asleep.

"Goodnight Colors!" I told him before falling asleep.

(Author note: how do you think Akame is gonna react when she finds out the cat has a human form, how is Leone gonna react when she sees her cat in human form, chapter 1 will explain how they got there, and what happens when they wake up)


	2. Chapter 2

Mika's POV

It's been months since I joined up with Rias and her group, I eventually got warmed up to everyone, Issei took a bit longer then most to get along with. My sister was glad I joined Rias and the others, by two months ago I started to wear long sleeve shirts when I leave my room, or when Koneko and occult club came in.

(Author's note: Mika will have depression in the story, for a better character build, since in the original story I placed him in he's more of a static character that doesn't change through out the story)

But at the moment I was just sitting in the occult club with Kiba on my right, and my sister Koneko on my left, Rias sitting on her desk, Akeno standing right beside her, Asia was sitting across from Kiba, and Issei is not here at the moment.

"Mika, and Kiba I want you two to go find Issei!" I hear Rias command us, we both nodded was about to head out until Issei came running in covered in bruises and cuts.

"Sorry I'm late, I was attack but a high class devil!" I hear Issei tell us all. "What did the person look like!" I hear Rias question Issei.

"He had a cloak on, and weird metal mask!" Hearing this from Issei I instantly knew who it was.

"Reaper!" I say out loud, which made everyone look at me. "Reaper, he's a shadow devil that mostly relies on stealth, and ambushes, he must've been paid to kill Issei or all of us!" I tell everyone.

Third POV

Everyone in the occult club felt the presence of a devil approaching them. Everyone ran outside to see the man, that was in the mask.

"So I was Reaper, the shadow assassin!" Mika says out loud, which made Reaper stop in his tracks.

Reaper was in an all black cloak, with black jeans and black boots, he also had black leather gloves, and a metallic mask, that looked like a disfigured face. (Organization 13 outfit and the dishonored mask)

"Well looks like its my lucky day!" Reaper yelled as he made to neon blue ethereal blades come out of no were.

Mika had a rapier come out of no where, the rapier has a long crimson red blade with symbols on, whole the hand was brown, and the guard (or whatever it is called) silver with a mini dragon on it. (Genesis' blade from Crisis Core)

(Third boss theme - Sonic Colors)

"Let's go!" Mika said as he dashed at Reaper with speed faster then light. Both Reaper and Mika collide blades, but Mika is faster and kicks Reaper in the stomach and slashes him multiple times. "Shit!" Reaper growls in pain.

Kiba dashed at Reaper with high speed, but for only Reaper to keep blocking his attacks, Mika then steps in Making it difficult for Reaper to keep up. Mika and Kiba got a cut in making an x on his body, Koneko was behind Reaper and punched hard in the face sending him back.

(Song End)

"For a shadow assassin, I'm actually disappointed!" Mika told Reaper.

"Don't underestimate me!" Reaper told Mika as he fired a black ball at Koneko, Mika pushes Koneko out of the way for black ball to start consuming Mika, Koneko tries to grab Mika but only for her to be sucked in as well.

Everyone was in shocked that there two friends are gone. Reaper was laughing. "You killed my servants now die a shameful death!" Rias told Reaper as she charges her attack. "They're not dead just in a different world!" Reaper stated as he coughed up blood. "Then we'll find a way to bring them back now die!" Rias told Reaper as she vaporizes him.

Koneko's POV

Me and my brother were falling from a really high height. "Koneko, grab my hand!" I hear my brother say, I did as he asked, he then pulled me closer towards him holding me tight.

We were falling faster into the ground. As his wings spread out he flaps his wings, making it easier to land on the ground.

We eventually landed safely into the ground, we then here two people coming, we then turned into our cat forms and hid.

"Hmm maybe it was our imagination?" I hear girl say, she was blonde and had barely anything on top, also with big boobs, that Issei would love.

"Hmm we'll search for them in the morning to deal with them, but for now I'll keep watch and stay up alright!" I hear man with black hair tell the female. "Alright!" I hear the girl tell him before leaving the area, me and my brother wait here until they leave, to move.

Time skip by Chibi Koneko eating all the sweets in Night Raid

Mika's POV

Me and Koneko were being separated as the girl I found out name was Akame who was very cute, brought me into her room, as my sister Koneko was bright into another room with the girl I found out to be Leone.

Akame kinda held me tight but then lays me gently on her bed as I see her strip into a bra and panties, her boobs were decent sized...I wanna cuddle with them. (Mika is a per) I then drift off into sleep as Akame falls asleep cuddling with me.

Time skip by Chibi Mika and Chibi Akame eating a massive amount of food

I woke kicked to the ground realizing I'm in my human form with my cat ears hidden.

I notice Akame was glaring at me with her sword that I can sense is demonic with demonic poison. Oh shit

"Who are you?" I hear Akame yell at me with a question with her sword pointing at me. "I..I'm Mika, I..I.. Was the ebony cat..your..your friend br..brought!" I told her with fear in my voice.

She's glaring hard "you expect me to believe that!" She yelled getting closer towards me with the sword. "I can show you!" I yell in fear.

"Then show me!" She yelled, I nodded and transformed into the ebony cat for a few seconds, then turned back into my human form with my cat ears not visible.

"Did the imperial army send you?" I hear her question me. "The what?" I was confused by her question. "Don't play dumb with me!" I hear Akame yell. "I'm serious, and why do you have a devil arm?" I question her in fear on dying.

"Devil arm?" I hear her questioning me. "You know a weapon which is the manifestation of a devils soul that has been defeated!" I told her, she was still confused.

"Do you mean imperial arms?" I hear her ask me a question. "Imperial what?" I question her. She sighed but kept the sword pointed at me.

"Have you heard of the empire? Night raid? Revolutionary war?" I hear her question me more, sweat dropped from the questions..."no,no and um yes...I think!" I tell her with all honesty. She sighed again knowing I have no clue what she's talking about.

"Who are you? What are you? Where are you from?" I hear Akame ask me. "Umm.. Can you put clothes on first, I really don't feel comfortable while your just in a bra and panties!" I told her, putting my legs up trying to cover my raging boner. I saw her blush massively, and hurried up and changed into clothes. As she pointed her sword back at me.

"I'm Mikaela Toujou by I go by Mika, I'm a Nekomata Devil, and I'm from Japan!" I told her the truth, hopefully she believes me. "Nekomata Devil? Japan?" I hear Akame say in confusion. "Nekomata devil, is a half cat half human, half devil, and Japan is a country!" I told her. She seemed a bit shocked.

"How did you get here?" I hear her question me. "That's a good question, cause I don't know myself, all I know is, me and my sister Koneko were falling from high off the ground!" I told her the truth, hopefully believing it.

"Falling, and that white hair cat is your sister?" I hear her question me. "Yes we were falling, and yes!" I told her, she was a bit confused on how me and my sister were falling.

I hear the door bursted open to see the girl with the boobs from last night Leone. "Akame don't kill the boy!" I hear Leone yell. "Leone what's going on?" I hear Akame ask Leone.

"I'll explain and also have them explain come on!" I hear Leone say as she leaves the room. Leaving me and Akame Alone with each other.

Time skip by Chibi Lubbock trying peek at Chibi Koneko's boob

"So you are both devils, and you're both Also Nekomatas from a place called Japan?" I hear a the guy who's name is Bulat question us "Yes, it may be hard to believe but I tell you this the truth!" I told Bulat. He was thinking for a bit. "So you're the two that were falling from the bright light?" I hear Bulat question yes. I nodded, and he a gave a chuckle.

"Well since you two don't seem like enemies, then how about you join Night Raid, you two can help us defeat the evil imperial army, and we'll help you two get back home!" I hear Bulat offer me and Koneko help. We agreed.

"Awesome two new recruits to night raid, now how about breakfast!" I hear Lubbock say. "Sure I'll cook!" I told them, they all nodded. "Welcome to the family, Mika and Koneko!" I hear Akame tell us with a smile on her face.

"Its a pleasure, by since we're 'family' now I'll show you all something!" I told them all. They looked at me curiously.

I then put my hands on the top of my head, and gently pull the cat out from under the hair, showing my large ebony cat ears. Everyone in Night Raid looked at me in awe as except Koneko since she already has them but refuses to show them.

"Are those real?" I hear Leone ask as she rubs my ears, I start to purr, that's when I saw her blush massively. "There real, I have them to, but I don't usually let them show since it makes me more cat like!" I hear my sister state as I keep purring.

Koneko's POV

I see my brother purring like crazy as the girl I know as Leone rubbing his cat ears. I looked around and notice the green haired boy known as Lubbock, I walked over to him as he notices me. "I don't believe we actually properly introduced myself I'm Koneko!" I told him with a slight smile. "I'm Lubbock, nice to meet you Koneko!" I hear Lubbock tell me with a tiny blush.

We shook hands. And I notice my brother looking at us, he gave us a tiny smile. "Careful she's a lot stronger then she looks!" I hear my brother say, I saw Lubbock blush harder but also showed a tint of fear. "Don't worry, I'm really nice!" I told him with a small smile. He seemed to calm down and give a nice smile also.

"Okay who's ready to eat?" I hear my brother yell the question as all the food is done and smells nice. "Holy shit how do you finish so fast?" I hear Lubbock question my brother with amazement.

"Well I am just one-" "don't say it!" I tell my brother who only looked at me with everyone else. "One hell of a chef!"

Third POV

*pow* "ow what the fuck!" Mika yelled with throbbing pain from getting punch in the head by his sister. "That's what you get when I told you to not say it, cause you sound like a jackass!" Koneko told Mika, Mika frowned and gave all of Night Raid, and Koneko their plates. "I hope you all enjoy!" Mika told everyone with a fake smile hoping everyone would enjoy. Akame notice how his hands are shaking violently, and he seems to have hidden emotion within his eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Akame questions Mika, he looks at her with a bigger fake smile and nods. Akame took note of his behavior, but then also notices he's the only one not eating.

She looked over to see the food is all gone and everyone is full from the food. "Well I'm gonna go train, Mika you should came with me!" Bulat asks Mika, but Akame steps in. "Mika is gonna train with me today Bulat, he'll train with you tomorrow!" Akame tells Bulat. "Well alright later then, take care Mika!" Bulat tells Mika as he leaves the room. "Take care also!" Mika tells Bulat before everyone exits the room leaving only Akame and Mika, Koneko went with Leone to train.

Mika's POV

Akame just looked at me, and went in the fridge and made more food, great... "Mika here!" I hear Akame tell me. I was shocked that she actually made food for me. I was gonna decline but then after hearing my stomach growl massively from the lack of food I've been having, if Koneko found out, she'd shove food down my throat, like she did last time.

Flashback

"You need to eat!" I hear Koneko tell me. "I'm fine I swear!" I tell her as I back away putting my hands up innocently. "You're going to eat!" Koneko tells as she gets closer putting a plate of cake on her hand.

My stomach growls loudly that it sounded like person just waking up. I was distracted that I didn't notice Koneko was very close to me. I looked up, and she opened up my mouth with her hand, and shoves food into my mouth forcefully.

Flashback ends.

I saw Akame got food with chop sticks, opened my mouth and she fed me for a bit until I got the chop sticks, and ate the food, until it the bowl was empty.

"Feel better?" I hear Akame ask me, I nodded confirming yes. I noticed she smiled at me. We washed the dishes, then I followed her towards the training field as I saw Bulat training by himself, along with Koneko and Leone having a sparring match. "Ready to train?" I hear Akame ask me. I nodded and walked on the field.

I noticed Bulat, Koneko, and Leone stop and stare at us got near the entrance towards the base facing us. I turned my attention towards Akame as she get ready with her sword, I was able to tell it had demonic poison. "You'll need a weapon!" I hear Akame tell me. I nodded and summoned the Rebellion Claymore sword. (Dante's Sword is actually a claymore sword)

Third POV

Mika and Akame got into fighting position. (If Mika uses Dante's sword then he stands like Dante, he'll have a different stance if each type of weapon he has)

Mika and Akame dashed at each other, Akame attacked Mika but he blocked effortlessly. Akame then notice Mika was not there anymore, she then received a gently push from Mika, she turned around saw him smiling, he backed away quickly.

Akame dashed at Mika who only dodged his attacks without any effort. Meanwhile Leone, and Bulat were surprised by Mika's effort at dodging.

"He's good, how fast his he Koneko?"" Leone asks Koneko with an excitement. "He's faster then the speed of light!" Koneko answered Leone's question, she was a bit surprised by her answer.

As Akame and Mika were sparring Mika kept dodging all of Akame's attacks without any effort. "You're good, you were taught well how to use a sword but still!" Mika told Akame, as he caught her blade with just his two fingers. That surprised everyone except Koneko for she knows how strong he truly is.

"You caught it?" Akame said with surprised, he let go of the blade and backed up. Mika had Rebellion disappear, then he summoned the HF blade Muramasa. (Sam and Raiden's sword from metal Gear Rising)

Everyone even Koneko since she knows about that blade, it can break down the molecular bonds in all things and can break it down faster considering he's has demonic power infused in it, without demonic power, it only break down molecular bonds in metal.

"Don't block that sword, dodge it!" Koneko yells towards Akame as she dodges his sword, he stepped back. "What wrong Koneko, is there something about that blade?" Leone asked Koneko, she nodded and pointed at Mika's blade.

"That blade is a High-Frequency blade called Muramasa, the blade breaks down the molecular bonds on anything metal it hits, but since the blade has demonic infused power, it breaks the molecular bonds anything it hits at a rapid rate, and it works on anything even non metals, since it has demonic power in the blade. The blade itself is hotter then a hyper sun!" Koneko said loudly for Akame to hear. Everyone was so shocked that blade can do something like that.

Akame was shocked that if she blocked that blade's attack with her sword it would be cut in half.

"I guess I'll use a different blade then!" Mika said, as he made Muramasa disappear. Mika then summoned a powerful sword. (trunks' sword)

Mika then got into his fighting pose (Trunks' fighting pose in One Minute Melee Trunks vs Silver) "sorry for using that blade, I won't use it again, unless you want me too!" Mika told Akame, she nodded and got into her fighting pose.

Before they could spar again, Mine came to everyone and told them about a job, all people nodded and and went with Mine to hear about the job.

Mika's POV

After the little meeting we're suppose to be going after someone named captain ogre, and only I'm going, Koneko is staying behind.

(Author's note: I might not add Tatsumi in this, I didn't like him in the series, but I still might add him, but maybe not.)


	3. Chapter 3

Mika's POV

I was walking what I found out to be the capital, a lot of these people look depressed, dead, and so on. I was shown the picture of what he looked like from earlier so it isn't to hard to find him.

I kept walking around looking for him, but it was getting like harder from my head hurting.

"Mika...Mika...Mika...I don't have much Time, but please do it right here form me?" I hear the female voice tell me, I remember the voice it was the girl who died from my fight with Riser, i was reckless and now she's here to haunt me, making me depressed, and sleep deprived.

I ignored her, but she kept getting louder and louder. "Please Mika please do it for me now!" I hear her yell, I started to walk faster until I saw him, Captain Ogre.

I notice the girls voice faded away, so I calm walk up to behind Captain Ogre.

"Excuse me Ogre. Sir!" I tell him calm and quietly, I remembered my hoodie from a white robe was still one which good. "Huh?" I hear Ogre say as he turns his head around.

"There's something I like to ask you!" I tell him with innocence with my voice. "What's that? Spit it out!" I hear Ogre question me, as he turns around fully.

"But not here in public!" I tell him, as I look at his disgusting face. "Hmmm?" Was all i hear him say , as I lead him near a dark alley where no one is around.

I turn around and I see he's questioning this, with his arms crossed. "Hey Kid, this should be fine!" I hear him say. "Yes, it should!" I tell him, as I turn fully around.

"I beg you, please let me join the imperial army!" I tell him as I get on my hands and knees. I hear him sigh as puts his hands on his head. "I figured it was something like that, apply at the barracks like everyone one else, jackass!" I hear him say as he turns around.

I smiled and summoned Muramasa, and dashed towards him as I cut him multiple times in the torso, arms and legs, and two deep cuts on his throat, that looks like I almost decapitated him.

I turn around and see him falling to the ground dying from the massive blood loss, I started to walk back until my head started to hurt massively. I get on my knees holding my head. "Please do it for me now Mikaela, it'll help you!" I hear the same female voice say again. "N..n..no!" I tell her, that's when I heard her cry. "Please Mikaela you have to, do it to say Koneko!" I hear her say to me.

At that moment, I summoned a spectral blade, and lifted up my long sleeve, showing multiple scars. "F..for Koneko!" I tell myself.

Leone's POV

I finished my little assassination, so I decided to head back towards base, I was a bit worried about Mikaela, but I know he can good on his own considering his sparring match with Akame. As I walking around the capital, that's when I noticed Mika walking back to base.

He must've finished his mission, but then I notice he was holding his right arm, he's been injured, I needed to check up on him.

"Hey Mika are you okay?" I ask him, as he turns around, I saw him give me a slight smile as if he was okay, but his eyes yelled help me. "I'm fine, how are you?" I hear him tell me, I looked at his right arm and notice a drop of blood.

"Mika...please be honest with me!" I tell him, his slight smile faded into sadness, that's when I knew he truly wasn't okay. "Let's go back okay!" I tell him, as he nodded in agreement, so I decided to lift him up and carry him home.

Time skip by Chibi Mikaela, being comforted by Chibi Leone, Chibi Akame, Chibi Sheele, Chibi Mine, Chibi Bulat, Chibi Koneko, and Chibi Lubbock

Third POV

"So how was the mission?" Akame asked Mikaela as he looked at her with slight smile. "It was good, he didn't get a scratch on me!" Mikaela tells Akame with tiny bit of a cocky attitude.

Akame lifted up Mikaela Jacket and shirt and didn't see any scratch on his torso and back, that's when Mikaela got really worried.

"Leone, Bulat hold him down!" Akame tells them, Leone and Bulat held Mikaela as Akame took of his jeans, boxers, and shoes shoeing not injuries, but when Akame tried to take off his shirt since they unzipped the jacket and took it off of his, he kept trying keep it on, Akame got frustrated, but then Bulat an idea.

"My, my you got a nice big dick!" Bulat tells Mikaela which stunned him and gave Akame the chase to take off his long sleeved shirt, but the moment his long sleeved shirt was off, Bulat, Akame, and Leone looked at Mika with surprised and worry, they knew this wasn't from the fight he had Ogre.

Mika's eyes widen in fear and betrayal, he quickly got his jeans and boxers on. "Mika...wh..why?" Leone question Mika, she was worried about her new recruit. He had tears in his eyes as he quickly grabbed his jacket, and ran off as he put it on.

"Mika stop!" Akame yells, as they all ran after him. That's when Mine, Lubbock and Koneko, and then Sheele came out of the rooms they were in and had their eyes widen at the sight of Mika crying as he runs, and all of the cuts and scars on his arms.

That's when Lubbock used his imperial arms to stop Mika from running which was successful, Mika turns around and looks everyone.

"Mika..did you do this to yourself?" Mikaela hears Sheele ask. "Why, why would you do this stead of talking to me, the people, or even everyone back at the occult club from our world...why?" Mikaela hears Koneko as in sadness and anger.

That's when he bursted into tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry okay, I just...I don't know, I need help badly, to get rid of the voice that tells me to do this!" Mikaela's cries towards everyone, they look at him sadness.

That's when Akame walked towards him, and hugged him tightly, then Leone and Mine started to hug him, followed by Sheele, and Bulat, then Koneko and Lubbock.

Mika was shocked that everyone is comforting him, he actually let out a big smile he hasn't had in ears, they all go into the dinning room, as they talk about what has happened.

"So a female voice, has been making you do this, and she convinces you by letting you believe you'll be able to help your sister?" Mikaela hears Leone ask. He nodded confirming yes.

"A dream demon!" Everyone hears Koneko say. "A dream demon, terrorizes the person, and they can't physically harm them, only in their dreams they can, but I have a way to help, but Mika do you have the crystal ring Kaine Izaya gave you?!" Koneko asks, as Mikaela nods and hands the magical ring.

"Good, now we can see what happens when your dreaming!" Koneko tells Mikaela as he knew what she meant.

The ring given to Mika, was a ring that can let others see what person is dreaming about, and able to let them communicate with them. (In my story Akumas no Sekai has it there)

Mika told everyone about the ring, and they all lead him to a living room part of night raid. Mika lays down on the couch as Koneko flicks the ring as he emanates a bright light turning the ring into a seventy inch plasma screen TV. with a couple head sets for communication.

"What are these?" Lubbock asks Koneko and Mika as he picked a headset up. "Its for communication when he falls asleep, you put it on your head and speak through the mic!" Koneko told Lubbock as he puts it on, that's when everyone put it on and looked Mika, as he starts to fall asleep.

Akame sat Mika up and laid him back down on her lap, as Mika drifts off into the dream land to stop his dream demon.

(Author's note well that's good chapter I hope, by the way if you played Final Fantasy 15 platinum demo, that's what's kind gonna happen in the next chapter)


End file.
